


Ship Wrecked

by vienn_peridot



Series: Citrus Basket [16]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Altmode Interfacing, Body Modification, Consentacles, Exhibitionism, FlareStar is just there to be helpful furniture, Kup you filthy old bastard omfg, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Sex, VERY helpful furniture, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An infiltration goes wrong as Kup runs into an old acquaintance.<br/>Atypical negotiations are successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship Wrecked

If he was going to be honest, a shipformer was the absolute last thing Kup expected to encounter way out here.

As he and Drift ran infiltration to disable a Decepticon vessel, the fact that the spaceship could be a fellow Cybertronian was the furthest thing from his processors. By this point most of the Shipformers were neutral or dead.

The old mech wasn’t exactly surprised that Flare had recognised him; even after everything that had happened Kup hadn’t really changed that much since the last time they’d seen each other. On the other hand Flare was completely different. The shipformer had a new altmode configuration, an updated colour scheme and even went by different designation to the one Kup knew him by.

Not to mention that Flare now had a _faction_ to go along with all of the other changes.

So _of course_ Kup hadn’t recognised Flarestar until the shipformer scruffed them with a set of grappling arms and demanded to know what the _frag_ the two Wreckers thought they were doing, setting explosive charges in vulnerable places around his altmode.

Still; underneath all the changes the mech was the same old FlareStar at Spark, so Kup decided to try using a little _persuasion_ to see if he could entice Flare into helping the two of his own volition.

And he hadn’t gone a few rounds with a shipformer in _far_ too long.

FlareStar agreed, negotiating the terms of their gentlemechs’ agreement with so much ruthless that Kup was forced to ask if Flare had been spending time around a mech called Swindle. Eventually they established that if Kup proved that he could still overload the shipformer into a spaceborne mass of quivering jelly then FlareStar would mysteriously develop a host of unidentifiable complaints that would put the shipformer out of action for an agreed-upon period of time.

If anything else, one thing that hadn’t changed was Flare’s trustworthiness where a good frag was concerned.

_If the degenerate fragger does what we agreed there’s always the chance of a repeat…_

Then Kup got his second surprise of the day when Drift readily agreed to make Kup and Flare’s little dalliance into a three-mech party.

Quite enthusiastically, too.

Drift’s comments about Kup’s old joints and possible decrepitude stopped very suddenly as FlareStar showed that he _definitely_ hadn’t forgotten how to multitask since the last time they’d met. The shipformer quickly had Drift hard, wet and moaning with pleasure under the ministrations of his sensory cables while Kup batted away every one that approached his crotch, smirking around his cygar and using his own two hands to give Flare a good show.

With the fingers of one hand Kup spread his valve wide, giving the hidden cameras that were Flare’s optics a good view of his internal biolights and slowly worked his spike over with the other, using the motion of his hand and the bright biolight band circling the base of his spike to blink teasing lightcode messages in an attempt to provoke the shipformer. Slow heat creeping through the cables twining around him told Kup that Flare was far from unaffected by the show and he smirked up at the ceiling.

 _Always_ was _a massive voyeur, that mech._

Of course, the beautiful sight of Drift completely overcome by overload may have had something to do with it, too. The young swordsmech’s mostly-white frame was suspended in mid-air, the focus of a writhing mass of sensory filaments and manipulator cables the supported him so he could arch and squirm as he wanted, achieving postures Kup would have thought impossible for a Cybertronian. He was definitely enjoying his own view of the speedster in tableau; Drift’s backstruts arching in a smooth curve to scrape his finials against back-pointed pedes, a bright, unfocused gaze fixed somewhere on the wall as his spike sprayed silver all over Flare’s cables. Drift relaxed into the cradle of Flare’s manipulator cables when his overload passed, shooting cheeky looks at hidden cameras as he snagged the cables he’d just dirtied and began sensuously licking them clean, purring as he made a show of savouring his own taste.

As for Kup, he was now lying happily spread-eagled and pinioned on the deck with one of Flare’s larger sensory cables pumping enthusiastically away between his thighs and another suctioned over his spike. Every now and then another one would nuzzle up to his mouth and Kup would hand over his cygar to orally service whatever appendage was pressed to his lipplates until Flare overloaded, withdrew and politely passed Kup his cygar back. Kup’s lubricants were making a huge mess of the deckplating beneath his aft and Flare teased him about it in between the quiet moans and the subtle vibrations the announced the shipformer’s overloads.

After a while Kup started eyeing Drift’s spike with a little more interest than he normally would with a hot and willing shipformer fondling every square inch of his frame. The speedster’s spike as a gorgeous piece of mod-work and the older mech figured it would be a shame for Flare to go without seeing what it could do to another Cybertronian of similar size.

If Drift was interested, of course.

“Hey kid, wanna show this flying pervert how to _really_ frag a mech?” Kup gave Drift’s crotch a significant look and gestured to the cable currently pumping away at his own valve. “He’s gotten a bit rusty.”

“Were you thinking pointers or a practical demonstration?” Drift panted as Flare slowly lowered him to the deck, supporting him until he had his balance.

“Whatever you’re up for, kid. So long as I get a decent frag _some_ time in the near future.” Kup said, smirking right up until Flare withdrew from his valve and smacked the old mech’s inner thighs with the cable soaked in valve lubricants.

“You deal with him, Drift.” Flare said, the tangle of manipulator cables around Kup hoisting the old mech up to a comfortable height for Drift to spike if he wished, laying several cables over green thighs and wiggling them invitingly to let Drift know he was willing to be guided.

“I guess that’s my opening.” Drift purred, lining himself up with Kup’s valve. “Hold him open for me, Flare?”

The shipformer obliged, spreading Kup’s legs almost to the limits of his flexibility and using smaller sensory filaments to spread the folds of his valve so Drift could pierce him to the core in one hard thrust.

“Yes, that’s more like it!” Kup growled, arching his back and rippling his callipers around the satisfyingly thick shaft of Drift’s spike. “Don’t hold back, kid. Really _give_ it to me.”

Grinning wide enough to show a hint of fang, Drift did as ordered, pistoning his hips into the older mech with such force that Kup started swaying in his hammock of cables. With Flare pulling his legs so far apart Kup couldn’t get his legs around Drift, he was completely at the speedster’s mercy when it came to the pace and force of his thrusts. He kept up a running verbal encouragement as Drift started to pant, a distant look in his optics as lubricant from Kup’s valve ran in rivers down his thighs.

“You close, kid?” Kup asked, noticing a familiar look of concentration creasing Drift’s faceplates. The speedster nodded, increasing the force of his pounding and changing the angle a little in an attempt to last longer. “Excellent. You’re gonna love this.” Kup said with a grin, activating a special line of coding. “Flare, you watching?”

Any response the shipformer might have made was lost in Drift’s sudden explosion of very creative cursing as Kup’s pelvic housing and midsection suddenly became transparent, allowing everyone present a clear view of how Drift’s spike moved through the internal channel of Kup’s valve, displacing lubricant and physically lighting up every node it struck. Kup's lubricant conducted soft light from the biolights of Drift's spike, the glowing stuff making every fold and ripple of the older mech's valve clearly visible as he deliberately flexed his callipers and rippled around the sworshmech's thick shaft. This sight was apparently too much for the younger mech and he overloaded with a shout, grinding the baseplate of his spike against Kup’s valve housing, optics fixed on the way his spike jerked and twitched and spilled into the transparent valve surrounding it. When his overload passed Drift staggered back, vents heaving, leaving Kup empty and unsatisfied. The cables that had been draped across his thighs came to life then, homing in on the unsatisfied mech’s valve.

“Flare, you better make it good” Kup growled, feeling Drift’s overload spill out around the cables breaching him.

It took a few minutes for Drift to recover enough to speak and by this time Kup’s mod had cycled off. It was simply too much of an energy drain to run for very long. FlareStar had picked the speedster up again, cradling him in a new hammock of cables and gently rubbing at the speedster's joints in a subtle damage-check pattern that Kup recognised.

“Oh frag, that was good.” Drift groaned, sliding a hand between his legs to stimulate the external nodes of his valve with clumsy fingers, ignoring his slowly recovering spike. “ _Really_ fragging good.”

“Looked good too, kid.” Kup said cheerfully. “But you gotta do a bit more than look pretty while you get off. Something more like _this_.”

He twitched his wrists and Flare let his arms go, manipulator cables withdrawing into hidden panels in the floor. When Kup was sure Drift was watching he reached out and snagged several sensory filaments, running them through his fingers and bringing them to his mouth. One of FlareStar’s manipulator cables politely took Kup’s cygar again, holding the red-hot tip away from the wriggling bundles of sensors. The older mech then proceeded to lick, nibble and stroke his collection of filaments until he could feel the decking below him shivering, at which point he gently coaxed the writhing mass into something vaguely cylindrical and sucked the whole lot into his mouth as if it were a spike, servicing it in much the same way. The tips of the tendrils played with his glossa and Kup’s array burned when he thought about where he wanted it next, feeling the deck beneath him tremble with FlareStar’s strongest overload yet.

_First things first._

Kup wriggled his glossa through the sensor-tips and revved his engine, humming at the same pitch. The vibrations transmitted through his frame to FlareStar, tipping the shipformer into another overload just as the previous one finished. Drift was watching Kup’s every move, slack-jawed and absolutely stunned, motionless in his hammock of cables. While Flare was distracted Kup transferred the bundle of drool-soaked sensor tendrils from his mouth to his valve. He set his heels and arched up, inserting the first two fingers of his free hand into his valve and spreading them, holding the entrance and first few inches of his internal passage open. Kup rubbed the bundle of sensory filaments through the lubricant trickling from his passage, grinning at the ceiling as he felt Flare’s decking shiver beneath his backplates.

“You wanna shove a camera up in here, Flare?” The old mech teased. “See what else I’ve had done since we last caught up?”

All the shipformer did was spit a garble of nonsense syllables and begin sliding his sensor tendrils into Kup, one slim cable at a time. Kup let go of the bundle, took his cygar back from the patient claw of Flare’s manipulator cable and tossed a cheeky wink at Drift, who was now pumping his spike furiously with one hand while the other firmly gripped and controlled a rather thick cord that he was using to frag his valve firmly, splattering lubricant all over the floor as he watched.

The first five or so sensory filaments filled Kup’s valve as much as an average minibot’s spike and Kup used both hands to spread himself wide, informing Flare in the crudest, most descriptive terms possible to fill him just short of bursting.

Two more immediately slid inside, another four wriggling their way up through the gush of lubricant that ran down Kup’s aft to glide easily into his valve passage, tickling sensor nodes along the way to send hot sparks skittering through Kup’s lines. By the time he hit fourteen slim strands wriggling around in his valve, stimulating sensors he’d half-forgotten he had Kup was overloading, his unattended spike sending a spray of silver arcing to splatter across his chestplates and he heard Drift swearing through an overload somewhere in the distance. He lost count after that as Flare took him at his word, muttering filthy observations about the stretched state of Kups’ valve as he filled the old mech to precisely two sensory filaments short of what his valve could take without tearing. The burning of the stretch and the incredibly mobile fullness he hadn’t experienced in far too long brought Kup to another long, shuddering overload. When it passed and he had control of his vocaliser he addressed the shipformer.

“Come on, Flare. You gonna frag me or what?” Kup worked his callipers over the writhing mass stuffing his valve, groaning happily at the feedback from his neural net. “Do you need another demonstration?”

An unknown length of time and uncountable overloads later Kup sauntered back to his cloaked shuttle with all their explosives back in his subspace and a very tired Drift in tow , leaving behind a thoroughly sated shipformer that had complied with Kup’s request before sliding into recharge. Drift passed out in the co-pilots chair while Kup disengaged their shuttle and programmed the autopilot to take them back to their team.

_I’m going to file this under ‘successful negotiations with potential friendly’._

Puffing contentedly on his cygar, Kup settled back in the pilot’s chair. thinking and watching as FlareStar dwindled to a tiny point on the viewscreen and vanished from sight against the black vastness of space.

_I wonder if that pervert would ever consider defecting for a regular fragging?_

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to practice shipformer fragging before diving into this other thing I have planned.  
> Also first time writing Kup o.O  
> I can't remember who came up with the see-through plating mod as it has done the rounds of Tumblr a few times, but I figured Kup would be a likely one to have it.  
> I just re-read 'Drive me Wild' by Enfilade for more glorious altmode fragging and valve-stuffing similarities were completely accidental. I am self-indulgent trash who happens to enjoy both 'consentacles' and valve stuffing and throwing them both together was the next logical step 0.0;


End file.
